Why I don't like JacobRenesmee pairing
by angel.fairy.love
Summary: Ok so this is a quick list on why I don't like this pairing... I like both characters, so no bashing. I'm just giving some reasons on why I don't like them together.
1. Author's Note!

…**. Ehem….**

**Hello everyone!**

**Ok, so I haven't posted anything in a while. And I'm really, really sorry! So, so sooo freaking sorry…**

**But I just want to clear this up really quickly before any of you think this is something that is not. **

**I know a lot of you guys are waiting on me for that sequel to my Narnia stories (or rather the alternative sequel), but this isn't it. In fact, I haven't even started on it yet. And I'm so so so freaking sorry it's taken so long for me to even mention anything about it, let alone start posting chapters!**

**But stuff has really been going on. School has been honestly quite brutal and then there have been some hard personal issues going on, and some other things that have taken up so much of my time it's ridiculous. **

**But now I'm back on Fanfiction, and I'll try to start on that story as soon as I can! I can say though, I don't know how long it will take for me to even start posting. I'm not one of those writers that can write whenever. I need to get inspiration to write down the story. And then I reread it and correct and rewrite a few times when the whole thing's done, so I don't post anything until it's completely done first. **

**I don't want you guys to have waited this long just to read a horrible story.**

**So yeah, that is going to take a while for me to post. **

**Again, I'm really sorry! **

**I really don't know what else to say… I'm soo embarrassed on how I promised that other sequel so long ago and it isn't up yet…**

**I'M JUST SO SORRY! **

**=( ehem… I guess I'll just be done with this AN (which I always hate to write those cause I hate being excited that a new chapter's up just to realize it was just an AN) and on with what this new … thing… is really about…**

**See ya!**

**.love**


	2. List

**Ok, so this is basically a quick list I made and wrote down in a little over forty minutes about the reasons why I don't really like Jacob imprinting on Renesmee. If this is not your thing, then that's completely fine. Just stop reading now. But for those of you who are interested, here it is. **

**Let me repeat this though: I made this whole thing in just about forty minutes. I don't know if it's all that well revised and to be quite honest it could seriously take some more working on. **

**But I guess I'm too lazy right now to go through it and expand it. I just had this idea pop into my head of doing this list and in a second, given how bored I was, I started writing this out. **

**It is definitely not my best work and it most definitely not perfect. **

**But, ya know, I was bored and I decided to do this. **

**I really don't think it's all that horrible either. Who knows, maybe even if I had revised the thing ten times it would have ended up the same way it is right now! **

**But I just wanted to clear that up.**

**Oh! And another thing. Ok, so I don't hate Renesmee's character. I like it. It gives in a nice surprise, I guess. And I definitely do not hate Jacob's character. In fact, he's my favorite Twilight character. **

**The reason I'm doing this list is because I simply don't like them together. I don't like the idea of Renesmee being Jacob's imprint. I love reading Jacob/OC stories, and have some sketches of a few myself hidden in the confines of my computer, but I really don't like the Jacob/Renesmee paring. **

**That's the only reason why I wrote this.**

**Well, that, and as I already wrote like two times, I was bored out of my mind.**

**Anyhow! **

**On with the list! **

**TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW**

So first off…

Renesmee is immortal. Right? Right. So that means she'll never grow old and die. Which means Jacob probably won't either seeing as he'll probably keep on phasing forever so he can stay young and immortal with Renesmee.

Which leads to my first point here: he's going to watch everyone he loves die and leave this world. He's going to watch Billy pass away, his sisters pass away, their children pass away, his friends (I mean the rest of the pack and every other human friend he does for the rest of his immortal life) pass away. I mean, c'mon, he's going to see every other pack member stop phasing, get married, have kids, and grow old with their imprint (or wife in case they don't imprint, I don't know) and then pass away naturally...

But he won't be able to do that cause of his imprint on Renesmee. He's bound to watch everyone he loves move on and pass away.

I mean how sad, depressing and painful is that?

Ok so we all go through that. I mean, most of us are going to watch our parents pass out when their time comes, and maybe even some siblings, friends, etc...

But Jesus Christ, not every single one of them!

How horrible would that be!?

Second point:

Renesmee is half vampire and half human; a hybrid. Now, if you know some biology basics you'll know that in nature, hybrids are unable to reproduce. So that means Renesmee is probably infertile, which means that Jacob will never have even the choice of becoming a father.

He'll never be able to have that experience. He'll never be a dad. Adopting is obviously out of the question, I mean, he's a werewolf and his wife, Renesmee, would be a half human half vampire hybrid. And her family is a coven of vampires.

How sick can you be to bring a normal human baby into a family like that? I mean, ok, Bella Swan and all that, you can see she chose to become part of the family or whatever. But she did that choice. It was her choice. She was old enough then to analyze the situation and decide what she wanted for herself.

A baby is obviously not capable of doing a decision like that. Or any kind of decision for the matter.

So yeah, in summary, Jacob can kiss the idea of forming his own family goodbye forever. Forever in a literal way.

And forever is a long time.

Third point:

Ok, so if you remember correctly, the Cullens relocate every few years so that humans won't notice how they don't age. Having this is mind, think about the following: they've already been in Forks for a long time, which means that they'll soon have to relocate again. That means moving away from forks, which means Renesmee is going to leave Forks, which means Jacob would either find himself miles and miles and miles away from his imprint for the longest times, or that he'd have to relocate with them, which would mean leaving his tribe, his family (may I remind you Billy is in a wheelchair by the way?), his friends, and the place he's lived in all his life behind. And that considering that he may not have all that much time left with said people he's be leaving behind, taking into account point one.

Fourth point:

Jacob is a werewolf. The Cullens are all vampires. Well, except for Renesmee, but she's half, so she kinda counts. Anyway,point is vampires and werewolves are natural enemies. That's stated way too many times throughout the whole story to be denied. They may come to an agreement, form a treaty, and decide to be civil to one another. Let each other be. Have a healthy respect for one another and treat each other with kindness and respect. But the truth is living together is against their nature and instinct.

Now I'm not saying this to say that Renesmee and Jacob can't live together. Renesmee is part human, so I guess I can let that go...

But the idea of Jacob having to live under the same roof with vampires for who knows how many years is not really that great for me.

I mean, he's already sacrificing so much to be near Renesmee, and then he has to go against his own instinct and live under the same roof and his natural enemies? That's just not right.

Why am I saying he's living with them? Well, having point three into consideration, he'd probably relocate every few years with the Cullens. And then with how much time he's be spending with his imprint (I'm guessing on that, but I think it's a pretty safe bet if imprinting is how I think it is) then he'd be with Renesmee all the time, and she would always be in the house full of vampires...

So yeah, he'd probably be living with them. If not literally, then figuratively, since he'd be spending so much time in that house he might as well be.

Fifth point:

Ok, how the hell do you think the tribe is going to react to Jacob imprinting on Renesmee? I'm not saying that they'd try and kill her or something, that would obviously not happen. Wolf laws protect all imprintees above anything else. But I'm talking about another kind of reaction, completely. What I mean is, can you really imagine Sam, or Paul, or Sue Clearwater grinning and hugging Renesmee welcoming her into a bonfire or something like that? Mehh... I don't. I really don't. I mean, she just wouldn't fit in. Not because she'd be a 'pale face'. I'm not talking about heritage in terms of skin color or how much Native American blood you have in you. I'm talking about her being part vampire.

Would she feel welcome, accepted, like she could fit in? I don't think so.

I mean, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe everyone would accept her and be welcoming. I don't really see it, but it could happen.

But in that case, would that mean that the treaty would be changed?

What if it wasn't? Then wouldn't it be horrible for her to know that she could never step foot in the town her husband grew

Up in? I know I would hate it.

Sixth point:

Ok, this is like an alternative to point two. In case, by some miracle Renesmee is able to have children and defying all laws of nature, she winds up pregnant with Jacob's child.

**(BIG PARENTHESIS HERE. I'M GONA MAKE SOME REAL QUICK ACLARATIONS REGARDING THIS.**

Ok, so first off, if by some weird chance Renesmee was able to reproduce, she probably wouldn't be able to have Jacob's kid. If we could ignore the fact that in nature hybrids can't reproduce, we would still be facing another law of nature against them getting pregnant together: usually species are only able to reproduce with others of their kind. Renesmee and Jacob are definately not of the same kind.

Now, vampires and humans aren't of the same kind, but if you think about it logically, all vampires were once humans. So they share some traits at least. Werewolves and humans aren't of the same kind either, but again, all werewolves were once humans. The pack phased, but before that they were normal people.

Ok at least that's an argument I believe in.

And anyway, vampires and werewolves are enemies. They repel each other in so many ways. It's hard for me to believe that a (at least half) vampire egg would be fertilized by werewolf sperm. But that's just me.

Anyway, this being said, there might be a chance that Jacob and Renesmee might become parents. Ok, maybe, again, by some miracle, they have good luck and all this happens. But it isn't really likely. I personally think, that if there is a chance that Renesmee can get pregnant, then it is going to be from someone her own species. Another hybrid. And that is not what Jacob is. Maybe Nahuel or some other random half human half vampire out there would have more luck impregnating her than Jacob would.

But then again, everything is possible, right? I mean Renesmee shouldn't even exist, so everything's possible. I mean, Edward does not have a beating heart. Which means he doesn't have blood flow, right? Ok, so if there is no blood flow, how are things... ehem... working down there for him? I mean, how in the hell is he able to impregnate Bella? That defies all sense. But whatever.

**OK NOW I CLOSE THE BIG PARENTHESIS)**

Ok people... are we all forgetting the Volturi? In case they are able to have children, what would that child be? One third human, one third vampire, one third werewolf? Who freaking knows. Point it, remember the whole 'the Volturi almost killed the Cullens because they had the excuse that they didn't know what Renesmee could be capable of becoming later on in her life' thing? The one thing that saved them, was that miraculously Alice and Jasper were able to find another hybrid just like Renesmee that was old enough to prove she wouldn't be dangerous in the future.

Ok, you think that if the Volturi find out there's a one third human, one third vampire, one third werewolf baby out there created by the Cullens they aren't going to use that as a leverage to get their revenge? I mean, freaking hell, good luck finding another one of those out there in the world to bring to the Volturi to prove that child wouldn't be dangerous either!

I'm not saying the child would be dangerous, what I'm saying is that now the Volturi would have another excuse to wipe out the Cullens. And this time, I doubt they could be able to find enough prove that he or she wouldn't be in order to save all their lives.

So basically, if they do get pregnant, that would mean death for all of them.

Nice, real nice.

**TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW**

**Ok, so let me know what you think! I would love to hear your opinion. What do you think of this list? Would you add anything else? Or even, would you take out something out of this list? What do you think about the Jacob/Renesmee pairing? Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**I know I could have polished this thing a bit more before posting, but this is what ended up here. So what do you think? I'm completely open to criticism, as long as it isn't rude comments, I am honestly very happy to receive your opinion on anything! =)**

** .love**


End file.
